Cafe (Kart Fiction)
Inspired by some random ROBLOX video I saw a week ago. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Gawain: You know, I really want to go to a cafe today Lehcar: Why Gawain: Because the story is literally called cafe what did you expect Lehcar: You are breaking the fou- Gawain: Isn't that getting old Lehcar: Tbh yeah Gawain: Now this is the part where a random explosion goes off because...Kart Kingdom. Yeah. No other reason. Kill me now. *Gawain goes flying towards a cafe* Worker: Hi and welcome to Kartbucks what would you like today Gawain: Will you please help me find my son, his name is Samuel Worker: No sorry I'm working Gawain: Why, I WANT MY SON Worker: Go by a sun then Gawain: That was the worse joke I have ever heard in my life Worker: You're an even worse joke Gawain: ............................. Gawain proceeds to literally explode in front of 900 people Worker: ;) Gawain: This is the part where I randomly respawn woahhhh SirGawain8 has respawned Gawain: Ok lets try this again Gawain: Ok now listen here idiot, I want CHOCOLATE MILK RIGHT NOW OR I WILL LITERALLY GO TO YOUR HOUSE, KIDNAP ALL YOUR POKEMON, TIE EVERYONE ELSE YOU KNOW UP, EXPLODE YOUR HOUSEHOLD, AND FRAME YOU FOR IT ALL Worker: How about no Gawain: No is not an option Worker: Who said it wasn't Gawain: ..Good point Worker: Then I choose no Gawain: BUT THIS IS YOUR JOB I WANT MY STUPID CHOCOLATE MILK Worker: AY I SAID NO Gawain: Ok I'm gonna do that stuff now Worker: Ok you know what fine just take the stupid Chocolate Milkshake Gawain: THANK YO-wait-CHOCOLATE MILK'SHAKE' NO I WANTED A COFFEE I AM LEAVING A BAD YELP REVIEW Worker: Please stop trolling sir Gawain: You can't tell me what to do *Gawain gets thrown outside* *Gawain gets a piece of paper thrown at him* "You have been kicked from this cafe; reason: you have been kicked from this cafe." Gawain: I don't-I don't even know what to do anymore, what more, can I do ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Gawain: I SAID I WANTED AN ICED TEA Frostbite: Sir this is Kart Donuts not Kartbucks Gawain: DON'T YOU STILL HAVE THOSE DRINKS ANYWAYS Frostbite: Not in this plot Gawain: IDC I WANT THEM NOW Frostbite: Wow I was actually expecting you to demand I stop breaking the fourth wall Gawain: Its been destroyed beyond repair, there is no hope boi Frostbite: Well ok, size- Gawain: YOU JUST SAID YOU WOULDN'T GIVE ME AN ICED TEA IDIOT Frostbite: Yeah so I'm not getting you one Gawain: GOOD Frostbite: DO YOU WANT YOUR ICED TEA TO BE HOT OR COLD Gawain: OK HOLD UP FIRST WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT SECOND YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING TO GIVE ME ONE Frostbite: WELL DO YOU WANT AN ICED TEA Gawain: YES Frostbite: THEN YOU AREN'T GETTING ONE Gawain: OH REALLY Frostbite: YEAH Two seconds later Reporter: Breaking news, some idiot just robbed a Kart Donuts and kidnapped a worker, but I don't care. Cameraman: Yeah you should care idio- Reporter: AND YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING IDIOT Cameraman: Wow yes I didn't know that Now this is the part where the plot falls apart onto itself but there was no plot oh nononoonooiugjfnrmk Category:Kart Fictions Category:SirGawain8